Happier
by Fluffy Queen Miri
Summary: Ada Cackle thinks that, maybe, Hecate Hardbroom will someday be happier. ONESHOT HPxTWW X-over Rated for mentions of abuse


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me! Apart from the vague idea that a certain Hogwarts Professor, and a certain Cackles teacher might be the same person, but tbh someone has probably thought of it before.**

Ada Cackle had met many people in her long lifetime. But she had never met anyone as downcast as this girl, her eyes on the ground, shoulders stooped, jumping at loud noises.

Hecate Hardbroom.

She hadn't been a student at Cackle's, in fact, she'd been personally tutored by Miss Broomshead until less than a week ago. Ada had met the girl before, before she was an orphan, before she had been traumatized by Miss Broomshead. But it was hard to connect that smiling, pig-tailed six year old in a blue frock to the stiff, closed eighteen year old who stood before her. Hecate Hardbroom had once been happier.

Hecate was a closed, acidic girl, sending biting remarks to all who tried to come close. She hated to admit her weakness, hated to admit her vulnerability, hated that she wasn't strong enough. Ada Cackle sat up with the weeping girl for more nights than she could count, trying to chase away her night terrors, and help her to feel safe again. And, little by little, in this new place, Hecate began to heal. In these halls, there were no ghosts - there was no cupboard that she wouldn't walk past, because she could still hear her own screams, and smell old blood. Here, there was no staircase that made her flinch, where she'd "tripped". Here, there was no old classroom she hated to be in, because she still remembered the smoke, fire, locked door, and the cold voice telling her the only way out was to master the transference spell, even as flames licked her boots.

Ada Cackle was a stubborn witch, and, little by little, she chipped away at Hecate's walls. She was still stiff, still closed, but she smiled sometimes. She laughed occasionally. Her comments became less acidic, more witty.

Even when Mildred Hubble came to school, Hecate was happier. Even when Mildred reminded her so much of herself, before Miss Broomshead, laughing, carefree - happy. She may never be as carefree as that again, but Hecate Hardbroom was still happier.

Miss Broomshead couldn't hurt her here at Cackles, so Hecate Hardbroom was happier.

Until she did. Until Miss Broomshead came to inspect the school. Until she threatened to shut down the only place Hecate felt safe. The night after the inspection, Hecate had another nightmare, the first in twenty years. Cackles was no longer safe.

Ada Cackle watched, unable to do anything, as Hecate spiralled away from them all, into a vortex of destruction, of flinching when doors slammed, of vomiting up even the smallest amounts of food, of pretending that she was fine. She resigned at the end of that year. Ada wished her good luck, and prayed that wherever she went, she would be happier.

Hecate would have hated to know that Ada still checked up on her, once or twice a year.

So Ada Cackle went under cover of an invisibility potion, to ensure that her friend, her ward, the woman she loved like a daughter, was alright.

She saw when Hecate found a new job, teaching at another school, although she didn't teach potions anymore.

She knew when Hecate began to open up to the kindly, bearded Headmaster.

She saw Hecate relax even more in this school, becoming a teacher, both feared, but also respected by her students, a teacher who laughed more easily than ever, who smiled when her students did well, who was happier than she had ever been at Cackles.

Over the years, her check ups became rarer, and so when she visited, and came upon Hecate kissing the kindly Headmaster, she was more than a little surprised. And then she was glad. Hecate was finally getting the love she deserved, Ada decided.

Every time she visited, Hecate Hardbroom seemed happier.

As she stood in the shadows of their Entrance Hall, stars glinting above them, she saw the Headmaster squeeze Hecate's hand under the feasting table, before he stood. Ada noted a scrawny black haired boy with a scar, and the Headmaster clapped his hands together, exchanging a soft, hidden smile with Hecate. " Welcome," He said, " To another year at Hogwarts!"

Ada Cackle smiled as she slipped away.

Hecate Hardbroom was happier.

She was happy with her new home.

She was happy with her new life.

She was happy with her new name.

Yes, indeed, Minerva Mcgonagall was happier.

**Read and review please! I might write a longer crossover fic based on this idea, so send me your thoughts!**


End file.
